Triangle Amoureux
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: Je m'en souviens encore comme si cela c'était passé hier. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prise de faire cela mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste car je suis à présent la femme la plus heureuse au monde, ayant pour moi toute seule l'attention de deux hommes incroyables. 3 point de vue différents CynthiaXLanceXSteven
1. Chapter 1 : Cynthia

Je m'en souviens encore comme si cela c'était passé hier. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prise de faire cela mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste car je suis à présent la femme la plus heureuse au monde ayant pour moi toute seule l'attention de deux hommes incroyables.

Insultez moi, traitez moi de tous les noms, je n'en ai que faire de votre morale, de votre jalousie ou de votre hypocrisie car à nous trois nous pourrions refaçonner le monde si l'envie nous en prenait. Croyez-moi, mieux vaut ne pas nous avoir comme ennemi.

Loin de moi l'idée de me prendre pour une déesse, au contraire, et Arceus le sait. Toutefois je connais ma valeur et j'ai travaillé dur pour réaliser mes rêves et pour devenir qui je suis.

Mon nom est Cynthia Shirona, je règne sur la région de Sinnoh en tant de Champion de la Ligue et je fais partie de ceux que l'on appelle les Elites, les dresseurs les plus forts vivant actuellement dans ce monde.

La vie n'a pas toujours été si rose et je ne pensais ne plus jamais connaître l'amour quand je suis devenue Championne. Porter ce titre est un honneur et je ferai tout pour le garder aussi longtemps que possible, mais parfois j'ai vraiment le sentiment que le poids est trop lourd pour mes petites épaules et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment...

Et lors de mon premier meeting avec les autres champions des autres régions, je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Tous ces hommes si puissants et pas une seule femme à leur table jusqu'à ce que je débarque ! Je n'étais pas intimidée non, j'étais juste nerveuse et j'espérais que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je rencontrai ces illustres mâles dont pour certains les exploits dépassaient les frontières de leurs propre région.

J'ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de monde ce jour là des Elite 4 et bien sûr de leur Champion en titre. Alder d'Unova est un grand homme roux, extravagant et un peu rustre mais avec un cœur énorme et une gentillesse à toute épreuve, c'est un homme d'un certain âge on pourrait dire, il ne manque pas de charme mais il n'est pas du tout mon genre car par certains aspects il me rappelle étrangement mon propre grand-père. Il a renoncé à son titre de Champion et la seule raison pour laquelle il est encore autorisé à assisté au meeting est qu'il a sous sa tutelle la jeune Iris qui lui a succéder. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais encore rencontré en personne le fameux Red, dresseur très célèbre malgré lui j'ai l'impression et qui serait le véritable champion de Kanto seulement il n'a jamais vraiment manifesté de réel intérêt pour son titre ce qui aurait forcé la Fédération à lui demandé de nommer une sorte d'intendant pour occuper son trône, lequel étant le leader de l'Elite 4 lors de son sacrement : Lance le Dragon Master.

Lance est un homme très particulier qui force le respect et qui dégage une telle aura qu'il est difficile d'y faire abstraction. C'est un grand roux possédant un certain charme et je dois l'admettre, un très beau visage et de très beaux yeux d'ambre. Néanmoins tout dans sa prestance et son comportement semblent avertir ceux qui l'entourent ou qui le croise, de ne pas l'approcher sous peine de se retrouver face à une armée de pokemon dragons en furie.

Steven Stone en revanche est son total opposé. Il est du même âge que moi et est vraiment beaucoup plus ouvert aux autres malgré son apparente timidité, c'est un homme de taille moyenne (sérieusement il est plus petit que moi qui mesure 1m75 !) enfin la différence de taille est surtout flagrante quand il se tient près de notre collègue de Johto …. En revanche le plus franppant chez lui en dehors de ses cheveux bleu acier en bataille, de élégance, se sont ses yeux. Bleus clairs intenses, inflexibles, reflétant force, détermination et une volonté d'acier qu'il est difficile d'ignorer, après tout on ne le surnomme pas pour rien le Maître de l'acier.

Wallace lui est un maître du raffinement. L'ancien Gym Leader est un habitué des concours de beauté pokemon pour le plus grand bonheur de ses pokemon aquatiques, c'est un grand et mince individu extravagant aux cheveux bleu vert avec une passion certaine pour la mode et il est parfois difficile à croire que ce drôle d'énergumène est Champion Steven lui a donné son titre de Champion et Wallace a accepté à condition que son meilleur ami partage les charges avec lui. Hoenn à donc officiellement deux champions dont un assume les charges physique en s'occupant des challengers tandis que l'autre s'occupent beaucoup plus des charges administratives.

Et puis il y a Green …. Le non moins fameux Champion des 5 minutes est actuellement le huitième gym leader de Kanto et quand la situation l'exige, il remplace la présence de Red en tant que représentant de Kanto. Le petit-fils du professeur Chen est un jeune homme qui ne manque pas d'audace et de confiance en lui, Lance dit de lui qu'il s'est calmé en vieillissant et qu'il n'est plus le sale gosse pourri gâté et arrogant qui l'avait battu à l'époque.

Et me voilà donc parmi tous ces garçons et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme qu'ils ne me respectent pas ou qu'ils essaient de m'amadouer non. Je pense plutôt que je leur inspire une crainte respectueuse ou du moins pour la majorité car cela n'a pas empêché Alder de me proposer un rencart à plusieurs reprises même à chaque refus, il restait poli et revenait à la charge quand il en avait l'occasion jusqu'à ce que Wallace intervienne et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui a tellement fait rougir l'ancien Champion qu'il ne m'a plus jamais regardé de la même façon.


	2. Chapter 2: Cynthia

Le meeting auquel j'avais été convié par invitation cette année avait lieu dans l'une des salles de conférences de Evergrande City dans la région d'Hoenn.

Mon voyage avait été plutôt agréable. Un jet privé était venu me chercher à la ligue, moyen de transport ultra rapide appartenant à la Fédération Pokemon et semblant réservé à la seule utilisation de ses hauts représentants … tels que les champions.

Hoenn est une région avec un climat agréable, cela me change un peu de l'air frais toujours présent de Sinnoh, mais je dois admettre que le taux d'humidité dans l'air a tendance à faire friser mes cheveux ! Je sais que j'ai une longue crinière et que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même au sujet de certains désagréments de la vie quotidienne mais personne ne me fera jamais couper mes cheveux ! Personne !

Une fois sur le sol d'Hoenn, on m'a gentiment conduits jusqu'au luxueux hôtel où l'on m'avait attribué une chambre. Enfin chambre est un faible mot, je dirai plutôt une suite de 2 étages qui ressemblerait plus à un appartement qu'à autre chose ! et visiblement c'est l'usage de loger un champion de la sorte.

Il était encore tôt ce matin et le meeting avait lieu qu'en début d'après midi alors j'ai décidé d'explorer mes quartiers puis de me rendre tranquillement à a salle du meeting que j'espérais facile à trouver.

Ma « Chambre d'hôtel » est une suite royale sur deux niveaux de la taille d'un appartement on m'a affirmé que temps que je serai Champion j'occuperai cette suite et exclusivement moi car on m'a confirmé que chaque Champion avait ses propres quartiers dans ce palace situé tout proche de l'imposant bâtiment de la Ligue Pokemon d'Hoenn.

Le château de la Ligue Pokemon de Sinnoh est trop excentré pour permettre un tel aménagement c'est pour cette raison que les invités sont logés à même la Ligue ou alors à Sunnyshore City.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose tout en nourrissant mes pokemon sur la grande terrasse mais j'avais plus en plus de mal à le sortir de ma tête.

Trois ans, cela fait maintenant trois ans déjà que j'avais le titre de Champion de Sinnoh et peu nombreux étaient les dresseurs qui arrivaient à valider leurs huit badges de la région (merci à Volkner pour ça) et à vaincre mon Elite 4, à vrai dire je n'avais eu un véritable combat depuis des lustres et cela commençait à m'ennuyer sérieusement.

Heureusement que ma passion pour l'histoire et les fouilles archéologiques me faisait oublier le calme plat régnant sur la Ligue et si j'étais vraiment en manque d'action il y avait toujours les missions pour le gouvernement.

Missions secrètes accomplies avec les G-men pour la Fédération qui constituaient le plus souvent à détruire des laboratoires secrets, à mettre la main sur des documents confidentiels ou bien à faire échouer les plans des différentes Teams de nos respectives région.

Les G-men sont de vraies têtes brûlées, des dresseurs émérites et rompus à l'art de l'espionnage et de la lutte contre le crime.

Quand le président de la Fédération m'a présenté au Commandant chargé de la section G-men il fut très surpris d'apprendre que mon niveau de combat pokemon était le plus élevé de tous les Champions actuels.

Je suis d'abord assigné à la section recherche et documentation avant d'intégrer la section chargée des missions sur le terrain mais pour cela je devais avoir une « session d'entraînement » comme ils aiment appeler. Que fut ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que mon « instructeur » allait être le vétéran des G-men en personne, celui qui apparemment terrorisait tous les agents du gouvernement affectés au G-men et que je connaissais seulement de réputation : Lance le Dragon Master.

Lance n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que je faisais désormais partie des agents du G-men et j'ai passé une semaine d'entraînement très intense à ses côtés et pendant cette semaine j'ai appris que la plupart des rumeurs sur le Champion des régions de Johto et Kanto n'étaient pas fondé, enfin pas tous.

Tout d'abord il n'est pas aussi rustre et froid qu'il en a l'air, il faut juste savoir l'observer. Lance est un dresseur en total connexion avec ses pokemon, je n'ai jamais vu un tel état fusionnel chez un dresseur à tel point que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait communiquer avec eux par télépathie. A ce qu'il paraît Red a la même relation fusionnelle avec ses propres pokemon, à tel point qu'il n'a presque jamais besoin de parler.

Lance est attentionné, passionné je dirai aussi, il possède un esprit combatif à toute épreuve et ne baisse jamais les bras. Sans oublier le fait qu'il est un leader né, a beaucoup de charisme et est plutôt pas mal dans son genre….

Au tout début je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui, c'était juste un collègue et puis au fil des missions que j'ai pu faire en sa compagnie … je ne sais pas, quelque chose a changé et plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie et plus j'avais des sentiments forts à son égard.

Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disais qu'il était inaccessible. J'ai refoulé ce stupide sentiment et j'ai écouté mon cœur, j'ai eu raison. Enfin c'est ce que j'espérais me persuader tandis que je grattais le cou de mon fidèle Karak, mon carchacrock.

Le dragon semblait ressentir mon trouble et fourra son museau affectueusement contre mon épaule, mon regard croisa le sien et j'y ai vu une farouche détermination. D'une certaine façon cela m'a redonné espoir.

Je me suis levée, plus déterminée que j'avais, j'ai retiré tous mes pokemon dans leurs pokéballs et j'ai quitté ma suite d'hôtel direction le bâtiment de la ligue. Il était temps que j'enlève le poids que j'avais sur le cœur, que je lui avoue mes sentiments quelque soit sa réponse.

Le cliché de la fille qui ne doit pas faire le premier pas, très peu pour moi ! J'aime cette devise qui dit « quand on veut, on peut » et comme j'ai le sentiment que le dresseur de dragon est plutôt renfermé niveau vie sociale, autant que j'y aille franco.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lance

Rester allongé dans le canapé à ne rien faire n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Et comme Steven devait être présent à une réunion administrative tôt ce matin même avant cet ennuyeux meeting, j'avais décidé de me rendre à EverGrande pour profiter du lieu avant que les ennuis ne commencent.

Erreur.

Après un vol rapide depuis Mossdeep city, mon actuelle résidence à Hoenn, j'ai débarqué sur le toit du bâtiment sans que personne ne remarque ma présence. Comme d'habitude.

_Mon dracolosse n'est peut être pas un petit gabarit mais il sait se faire discret et silencieux en toute circonstance_.

Ce fameux meeting avait lieu dans une salle un peu à l'écart des habituelles salles de conférences et autres bureaux de la Ligue. Une vaine tentative de rendre discrète la présence de tous les Champions rassemblés dans un seul et même bâtiment.

Même si j'avoue ne pas être trop friand de ce genre de sommet, j'en reconnais toutefois la nécessité. Cependant je trouve qu'un meeting tous les 3 mois est ridicule car nous sommes tous plus ou moins en constante communication. Après tout la plupart d'entre nous sont des membres actifs de la P.I …

J'ai donc commencé par descendre du toit puis à faire mon chemin à travers les étages supérieurs pour descendre au niveau qui m'intéressait.

Au détour d'un couloir, un bruit étrange mais familier à la fois attira mon attention, le bruit bien particulier de talons de femmes frappant le sol.

Une femme, présente à l'étage de la salle d'entraînement des Elites ?

_Cela m'a parut tout de suite suspect au vu de l'heure qu'il était._

J'ai appris par expérience que Glacia et Phoebe ne sont pas des lèves-tôt et surtout qu'elles ne portent jamais de chaussures à talons aiguille.

Et il était peu probable qu'une secrétaire ou agent administratif se trimballe dans cet étage en particulier.

J'ai donc suivit l'écho des pas de l'inconnue qui se répercutait dans le couloir désert avant de me plaquer discrètement contre le mur du couloir dans lequel j'étais et qui rejoignait celui où se trouvait l'inconnue. Ses pas résonnaient de plus en plus fort me signalant qu'elle approchait de ma position.

De longs cheveux blonds, un long manteau noir bordé de fourrure, je n'avais plus aucun sur l'identité de cette fameuse inconnue. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'envie de la surprendre.

Alors j'ai quitté l'ombre du mur et il ne me fallut que quelques pas pour être derrière elle.

« Perdue ? » j'ai demandé, légèrement amusé.

Elle s'est retournée vivement, je voyais bien qu'elle venait de sursauter et pourtant sur son visage elle affichait une expression à peine surprise.

_Je l'avoue Cynthia est une femme qui m'a toujours étonné, de par son sang froid et sa capacité à gérer n'importe qu'elle situation sans sourciller._

Elle recoiffa une de ses mèches blondes derrière une oreille, mit une main sur sa poitrine et me dit en me souriant :

« Lance ! Je, Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes de si tôt à Ever Grande ? Tu inspectes les couloirs en quête d'éventuel espions, hm ?»

J'ai haussé un sourcil, peu convaincu. Elle semblait troublée, nerveuse même.

_Je peux dire maintenant que je commence à la connaître et ce n'est pas son genre d'hésiter, pas du tout…_

« Je pourrais te retourner la même question. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à la Ligue au niveau d'entraînement de si tôt? Le champ de bataille te manque ? »

Elle sembla surprise et ne fit rien pour le cacher.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était le niveau des salles d'entraînement. Comment est-ce que … »

« Je le sais ? » j'ai répondu, terminant sa phrase avant de hausser les épaules. « Ever Grande n'a plus vraiment de secret pour moi…. »

_Je ne me suis pas étendu sur le sujet. Pourquoi je connaissais si bien le bâtiment de la Ligue d'Hoenn ? Disons qu'une certaine tête d'acier m'a fait faire le tour du propriétaire pas mal de fois, officiellement mais surtout officieusement …_

Elle sembla hésiter avant de me répondre, elle évitait pour je ne sais qu'elle raison de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vois …. Euh, je ne veux pas te déranger ou t'imposer ma présence mais tu voudrais bien me conduire jusqu'à la salle où a lieu le meeting, que je sache au moins où elle se trouve sans me perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs. » Déclara t elle en esquissant un petit sourire, visiblement plutôt gênée par sa propre demande.

_Gênée ? Cynthia ? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Alors j'ai décidé d'en savoir plus, à ma manière._

J'ai hoché la tête, l'invitant à me suivre. « Suis-moi »

Elle me suivit en silence, seul le bruit de nos pas résonnant pouvait être entendu dans le couloir désert.

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers et traversés plusieurs couloirs, je me suis retourné vers elle.

« Voilà c'est ici, l'avant dernière porte au fond de ce couloir. »

J'ai esquissé un sourire du coin des lèvres en l'observant . Elle reprenait son souffle le plus discrètement qu'elle pouvait.

_Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que les gens qui m'entourent ont de plus courtes jambes que moi._

« Merci beaucoup ! sans toi je pense que je serai arrivé en retard car je serai encore à errer dans les couloirs de ce bâtiments à l'heure du meeting, et…. »

« Et ? il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? » j'ai demandé en croisant mes bras.

_Je le reconnais, je ne suis pas le plus doué pour les relations sociales et je manque parfois de tact d'ailleurs Steven dit souvent que ma façon de parler est parfois brutale et sans aucune délicatesse …. mais que voulez-vous, on ne corrige pas ses traits de caractère si aisément, et croyez-moi, j'essaie._

Elle regardait à présent ses chaussures, évitant de me regarder comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose, puis elle prit soudain une grande inspiration, redressa la tête et me regarda enfin droit dans les yeux.

« Lance, il faut que je te parle, en privé. Pourrais-tu m'accorder un peu de temps après le meeting ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. J'avais vu juste, quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout.

Mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il allait arrivé par la suite.


	4. Chapter 4 : Lance

« Très bien. Mais pourquoi attendre, autant parler maintenant. Il y a quelques pièces qui ne sont jamais utilisées à cette étage, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter si ça semble si important à tes yeux. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant surprise de ma réponse.

« Euh je … allons-y. » finit elle par dire en relâchant son souffle.

Je me suis alors dirigé vers une des salles que je savais inutilisée et qui possédait quelques fauteuils dans lesquels on pourrait s'installer confortablement en attendant qu'arrive l'heure de ce foutu meeting.

J'ai tourné la poignée et invitait Cynthia à entrer d'un geste de la main puis j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Je repérai le vieux divan qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Allons-nous asseoir. »

« écoute. » dit elle rapidement en se mordant la lèvre « tu m'as dit un jour que les actes sont parfois plus signifiant que les mots alors je … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, parcourut la courte distance qui nous séparait, saisit le devant de mon uniforme en enfonçant ses doigts dans le tissu comme pour affirmer sa prise avant de tirer gentiment mais fermement pour m'obliger de baisser la tête au même niveau que son visage et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer sur l'instant.

J'ai eu l'impression que nous sommes restés des heures plantés là dans cette pièce. Nos lèvres scellées, nos yeux fermés (que j'avais instinctivement fermés pour ma part) avant que je fasse un mouvement pour reprendre mon souffle, entrouvrant la bouche.

C'est alors que j'ai senti sa langue bouger contre moi.

Je n'ai pas pu résister, instinctivement j'ai répondu à son baiser si inattendu, tellement inattendu que j'étais pris totalement au dépourvu.

Glissant ma langue dans sa bouche comme elle le faisait avec la sienne au même instant, de mes mains j'ai saisit inconsciemment son visage. Je sentais la chaleur envahir mon corps et je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la furieuse envie de prolonger notre baiser quand elle s'écarta soudainement, nous laissant pantelant tous les deux.

« Je, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise je …. » dit elle tout en reprenant son souffle

Je l'ai regardé, complètement confus, choqué, fasciné. Appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Après un long moment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai enfin pu prononcer son nom :

« Cynthia … » ma voix m'a semblé plus faible et plus troublée que je le voulais.

Elle retira lentement ses mains qui agrippaient toujours mon uniforme et recula de quelques pas.

« Lance, je suis vraiment confuse, je … je voulais que tu saches ce que j'éprouve pour toi depuis un an maintenant … je ne pouvais vraiment plus garder ça pour moi … »

J'ai alors tenté de la rassurer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans mes bras de façon maladroite.

« Chut, hey ... je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à … ce genre de démonstration affective. »

Elle sembla se détendre un peu dans mes bras avant de me regarder à nouveau, ses yeux gris perle posant une question muette que j'ai facilement interprétée. Je n'avais pas envie de la blesser mais il fallait que je lui dise.

« Il faut que tu saches que quelqu'un partage déjà ma vie.»

« Pourquoi … »

« Je ne t'ai pas repoussé ? » terminai je.

J'ai fait une longue pause avant de continuer « J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, j'ai un grand respect pour toi et tout ce que tu as accompli pour en arriver là. Mais après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, Il est de mon devoir de t'avouer un secret que très peu de personnes savent. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

J'ai bien vu qu'elle était confuse, aussi j'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité.

« ça va faire bientôt 3 ans que je partage ma vie avec Steven Stone. »

C'était dit.

_Curieusement,je me sentais soulagé que Cynthia soit au courant, au moins nous n'aurons plus à lui mentir ou à se cacher d'elle. Par le Grand Dragon qu'est-ce que j'ai horreur de ça ! Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour le protéger, n'importe quoi …_

Je savais que Cynthia ne répéterait à personne ce que je venais de lui avouer. Un secret, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, que seuls mon Elite 4, l'Elite 4 de Steven, ma cousine Clair ainsi que ma grand-mère connaissaient. Cynthia venait donc s'ajouter à la liste et je commençais à me dire que ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Oh … » finit elle par dire sur un ton à la fois désolée et incertain.

Elle s'écarta de moi, toute tremblante et se frappa le front : « qu'elle idiote je fais, j'aurai dû me retenir de t'embrasser comme ça, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prise je … »

Elle avait les joues rouges et tentait de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Je l'ai forcé à s'asseoir sur le divan en la prenant gentiment par le bras. Une fois assis à côté d'elle, j'ai posé gentiment mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Hey, arrête de te de répandre en excuse comme ça, ce n'est pas ton genre, ce n'est pas toi, ça ne te ressemble pas. Et puis tu n'as rien fais de mal. »

Elle a alors levé les yeux vers moi, l'air complètement choquée par ce que je venais de dire.

J'allais dire quelque chose quand mon pokegear vibra dans ma poche, j'ai attrapé l'appareil et j'ai lu le message qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« Le meeting commence dans 5 minutes, où es tu ? »

Je n'avais pas besoin de lire le numéro pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Cynthia m'observait attentivement, à la fois intriguée et inquiète.

Je me suis levé et j'ai pris sa main pour qu'elle me rejoigne.

« Cynthia, je ne vais pas te cacher que tu me plais beaucoup et si c'était le contraire crois-moi. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé m'embrasser comme tu viens de le faire … Mon asociabilité à finir par faire le tour de la Ligue depuis le temps.

_Je l'admet volontiers, je suis un vrai misanthrope. Je ne supporte pas les contacts physiques avec d'autres humains et j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres à quelques exceptions près. _

« Écoute, je viens de recevoir un message de Steven me disant que le meeting allait commencer dans 5 minutes, si tu veux bien nous reprendrons notre petite convention. Attends-moi juste à la fin du meeting comme convenu, s'il te plaît.»

Elle a ouvert la bouche puis l'a refermée avec une expression de surprise non dissimulée.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaider mais pour elle, j'en sentais la nécessité, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison.

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de supplier ou de me répandre en explications mais pour elle, j'en sentais la nécessité, je sais ne pas pour quelle raison._

« D'accord » avait elle finalement soupiré.

Je sentais qu'elle avait des tas de questions à me poser mais je devais la faire attendre, de plus j'espérai que Steven et son légendaire sens de la diplomatie mette les choses à plat.

Après avoir réarrangé ses longs cheveux d'un geste nerveux, elle sortit la première de la pièce dans laquelle nous avions été pendant au moins deux bonnes heures. C'est dingue comme on perd la notion du temps quand vos émotions prennent le contrôle sur votre raison.

Je suis sortit quelques minutes plus tard, inspirant le plus profondément possible pour me préparer mentalement à affronter les autres champions : Un peu plus d'une heure cloué sur une chaise à écouter le blabla des autres.


End file.
